


the sky's (not) the limit

by Shadaras



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Child Leia Organa, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras
Summary: Breha and Bail take Leia to the skies on the back of a thranta.
Relationships: Bail Organa & Breha Organa & Leia Organa, Bail Organa/Breha Organa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	the sky's (not) the limit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ljparis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljparis/gifts).



Bail regarded the thranta in front of him with mild trepidation. It was one thing to know how to ride one—most noble families taught their children as a matter of course, as did many middle- and lower-class families, if they could get access—and a completely different thing to think about teaching _his daughter_ how to ride one. They were big creatures, smooth and gray and inquisitive when bred for pleasure-riding, and today he and Breha were planning on bringing Leia for a ride.

“Do you think all parents feel this anxious?” he asked Breha, who was already up on the thranta. She’d swung up without any hesitation, leaving him to pick up their intensely-enthusiastic toddler.

She laughed and reached down, legs tucked firmly into the thranta’s harness. “Do you need to find a new thing to ask that about every month?”

Bail gave her a wry smile as he lifted Leia off the ground. She shrieked, twisting so she could reach out towards the thranta’s skin. “Hush,” Bail told her as Breha took her weight. “You’ve had plenty of time to pet him, and you’ll get more later.”

Leia frowned at him and said, “He’s a friend.”

“Yes,” Breha said, settling Leia in front of her. “He is. Do you know our friend’s name?”

“Thranta!”

Bail laughed and climbed up behind Breha. He wasn’t as comfortable on the saddle as she was, but he knew his way around enough that the staff didn’t feel a need to supervise his ascent. “She’s going to be a natural.”

Breha twisted around to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek. “Strap in, dear. I don’t know how long she’ll be willing to wait, when we’ve promised her the sky at last.”

“As you say, my queen.” Bail’s hands made quick work of the myriad straps of the harness, which tied his legs tight and ensued his torso was equally well-supported. Then, because he couldn’t resist, he brushed his wife’s thick knot of braids aside to kiss her neck. “Ready to go.”

Breha trilled a high note in her throat, and Bail heard Leia doing her best to mimic it as the thranta began to move. It slithered out of the stables, broad wings swept back, and to the edge of the cliff. Bail took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter. He loved flying, but a thranta’s method of launching was always unsettling, no matter how used to it he was, and no matter the broad smile on his wife’s face or the shrieking laughter of his daughter.

The thranta paused at the edge, and Breha sang another, lower, note. The thranta’s wings snapped open, blowing all their hair astray, and then it practically threw itself off the edge.

Breha’s whoop of joy blended with Leia’s thrilled scream and hid Bail’s own stomach-wrenching gasp as they dove nearly straight down for a few stories, stone and sky whirring past, and then the thranta’s wings caught the air and they swooped up again. It felt like they left several internal organs, and a solid amount of air, behind as they did so, but Leia was laughing and the wind was moving past at a much more reasonable speed now, and Bail focused on relaxing his breathing once more.

“Look, my love,” Breha murmured to Leia, pointing down at the wide fields of Aldera. “This is your home.”

“Wow,” Leia said, and she leaned forward so far Bail was certain the only thing keeping her on was the saddle’s straps. “Wow,” she said again, as if the sight was so enthralling that it stole her whole vocabulary (which Bail knew was quite good for her age) away.

Breha kept one hand on Leia’s back as she turned to smile at Bail. He returned the smile, leaning forward to brush his hand against Leia’s cheek. “You’ll be riding on your own in no time,” he murmured, letting the words get carried away by the wind so only Breha was likely to hear. “But we’ll keep you close for now, my dear.”

“The palace!” Leia cried, pointing at their home. “Mom! My room!”

Breha chuckled, and Bail let the warmth of his family spread through him. Despite his worries, Breha was right—she usually was. Teaching Leia to ride a thranta might be scary, but it was going to give her a freedom and joy she needed in her life. He could live with that.


End file.
